Forbidden Fruit
by ZayIsStillSparkleStars
Summary: "Are you ready?" His voice echoed throughout the room. "Yes," her ragged breath made it obvious she needed him right then. RinXLen Twincest. Lemon. Oneshot


**notes: **I kinda always loved this pairing. And foot is fractured so all I'd be doing is sitting here.

_Len Sakine: Because Meiko took care of him after he was thrown from the kingdom. _

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" His voice echoed throughout the room.<p>

"Yes," her ragged breath made it obvious she needed him right then.

Her moans filled up the room in seconds, as he moved inside of her, in perfect sync. The intense pleasure only increased at the thought of her virginity being taken by her true love. Princess Rin was being deflowered by her butler. But who care? She loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Fruit<strong>

"Butler, get him a chair." Rin yelled. She was supposedly looking at her future spouse. Not bad looking. Blue hair, broad, muscular, not to mention tall. Rin looked into his deep blue eyes. Nothing. No, _she looked into his eyes and realized they were to be_, like the fairy tales always said.

"Yes, your majesty." Her blond butler replied, politely. Rin was so into the moment between she and her dream prince to even care. "What's your name, Prince?" She asked, fluttering her eyes. The prince smirked, "Prince Kaito, of the Blue, my lady." He bowed to her. Rin smiled, loving every moment of it.

"Oh, so do you know why you're here?"

"Nope, my lady. I wish I did, though." He thought over it.

"Your majesty! The royal ice cream factory just came with the samples. It's downstairs!" It was Yowane Haku, Rin's maid. Suddenly Rin felt Kaito move. She turned around to the prince. "My lady, you didn't tell me there was ice cream!" He yelled in excitement.

Rin's face changed into that of disappointment. Obsession with ice cream huh?

"Was I supposed to?" She sighed in disappointment. Finally taking a deep breath she went straight to the point. "Prince Kaito, which kingdom are you affiliated with and engaged to which Princess?"

"Princess Miku of the Teal!" He yelled before running after Haku, who tried desperately to hide the royal flavors. Rin frowned. Not only is this hottie obsessed with ice cream, he's engaged to her best friend.

"Your highness, Princess Miku has arrived for tea." Her butler, Len Sakine told her.

"Sure thing." Rin stood up and Len dusted her off, placing her tiara on her head.

* * *

><p>Princess Miku was a gossip queen. She knew everything about everyone. Miku and Rin had their tea, both butlers at their side.<p>

"Piko, bring me some sugar lumps, hun." Miku giggled.

Rin scoffed. "Miku, what makes you giggle?"

"Um, things." Miku said, her voice turning into a whisper. "A new gossip thing."

Rin smirked. "What?"

"Don't you ever see that the royal knight Sir, um I mean, Miss Meiko Sakine has nothing common to your butler Len Sakine, supposedly her son?" Miku whispered.

No. If she had anything to do with Len, this is over. Sure, Rin cared for her butler. In fact she cared for him too much. "What are you implying on?" Rin muttered.

"That you and Len might be related! That's what!" Miku shrieked. Rin's eyes widened. "No freaking way."

"Yes way! I remember my mom told me that you have a twin, who was driven from the town, because only one can hold the throne, to which you clearly won."

"What? So I am the reason Len's a butler?" Rin gasped.

"Kinda yes, stupid." Miku ticked her forehead. "Oh Piko! Bring the carriage! Kaito and I need to go see my parents!" She turned to Rin. "Bye hun. See ya!"

* * *

><p>"Butler! Come here!" Rin yelled, going up the stairs, to her room.<p>

"Yes your highness." Len said running up the stairs.

As Rin entered the room, she let Len in. She quickly closed the door and locked it. She then stared at Len. "W-What are you doing, your H-Highness?" Len stammered.

"Are you really my twin?!" Rin yelled.

Len's eyes widened and took a second to answer. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Rin yelled again, cornering him near the bed.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, hair covering his eyes. "I am."

"Why didn't you tell me? Len Kagamine!" Rin threw her hands in the air.

Len looked at her before, moving in closer. "W-What?" It was her time to stammer. Backing up against the door, Rin could feel her brother's breath on her face.

"What are you doing?" She breathed out.

"I love you, Rin." Was his reply. What was he saying? Suddenly, his rough lips landed om hers. Rin couldn't think anymore. This is wrong. She can't to it. This was her brother she was talking about. More importantly, he was her butler. Len brushed his lips on hers, making Rin shiver. She tried to say something, but no words came out. Len pushed her further into the door and began kissing her again.

"S-Stop." Rin muttered. "This is wrong, I can't do this." Len broke the kiss and looked at her in the eyes. A smirk came to his face. "Are you sure, _dear sister?_" Rin gasped at his choice of words. Len started kissing her neck, and Rin gave up.

They stood there kissing, until Rin started to push him to the bed. Unwillingly, her hands snaked up his shirt, removing the jacket.

"Someone's impatient." Len grinned, taking off his shirt in a swift motion.

"Shut up." Rin blushed. Len slid her dress off her delicate body and she stood there in her naked glory. "You're beautiful." Len whispered, kissing her again. Rin blushed as she fell on to the bed. She was at the mercy of the man above her.

Len took off his underwear and positioned in front of her womanhood. Rin's breath quickened, and one thought of her virginity being wiped out in front of her eyes came to her mind. Len grinned. As if reading her mind. "Don't worry, Rinny Boo. At least you're doing it with someone you'd love to do with."

"Are you ready?" His voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yes," her ragged breath made it obvious she needed him right then.

Her moans filled up the room in seconds, as he moved inside of her, in perfect sync. The intense pleasure only increased at the thought of her virginity being taken by her true love. Princess Rin was being deflowered by her butler. But who cares? She loved him.

"Cumming!"

"I-I"m gonna-" Rin moaned out as she came. Her juices mixing with Len's. He rolled off her body and fell next to her on the bed. She tried to catch her breath, smile never leaving her face.

"You know," she whispered to him. "I love you too."

"Good to know, your Highness." Len smirked. Rin slapped his arm, before snuggling next to him, drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>notes:<strong> So yeah, this is my first lemon. / hope it was good. And you can't measure how much I love this pairing. Kind of my version of the Daughter of Evil/Servant of Evil.


End file.
